The invention relates to copper alloys, and more particularly, to copper alloys having high strength and wear resistance which are suitable for use under high speed and heavy load.
Conventionally, Mn-Si intermetallic compound precipitated brass has been known as a wear resistant copper alloy for use under high speed and heavy load and is a high strength brass containing silicon. There have also been known copper alloys having various elements added thereto in order to improve strength and wear resistance. However, the intermetallic compound Mn.sub.5 Si.sub.3 in high strength and wear resistance brass is generally a coarse precipitate in either needle or rod form. Also, the compound is oriented in a uniform direction due to plastic deformation. Thus wear resistance of the brass depends upon the direction of orientation. Furthermore, mechanical properties, such as strength and wear resistance, which are required properties of the high strength and wear resistance copper alloys, are not uniform throughout the material, because of coarseness of the matrix structure. Therefore, a conventional Mn-Si precipitated type brass having high strength and wear resistance is not suitable as a material which is to be used under severe frictional conditions, or for precision components requiring reliable quality, in spite of their superior strength and wear resistance as compared to normal high strength brass.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional Mn-Si precipitated type brass having high strength and wear resistance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide high strength and wear resistant copper alloys which are suitable for use under high speed and heavy load.